The Motel
by Amber-Tunney
Summary: Set during the S.P.A.C.E Tour. B-Hol decides to mess about with the bus causing the Starkids to check into a motel. laurwalk, Breredith and Joime.


**A/N: Okay… So this is just a random ramble of Fanfiction. Slight Breredith and Jaime/Joey…**

It was the last week of the SPACE Tour and the Starkids were in a bit of a mess. They ended up booking into a motel at 1:30 in the morning as Brian decided to fiddle with the controls of the bus, subsequently breaking the air conditioning while it was on, with no way of turning it off. Leaving them all freezing and Brian getting the occasional 'fuck you' from a shivering Meredith. Even huddling together and covered in blankets was not enough. As it was a last minute reservation, they only had a limited number of rooms. 5 to be exact; two rooms with double beds, one 'dibsed' by Meredith and Brian, and the other by Jaime and Joey. There was also a double room with two single beds hijacked by Julia and Dylan; Leaving Lauren and Joe with one single room, and one single bed.

"Hey! Brian should be the one sharing with Lauren; he's the one who got us into this mess in the first place!" Joe tried to reason.

"Dude, I don't think that would go down well with Meredith. Even though she hates Brian right now, she would still sleep with him."

"Watch it Richter. I'm sleep deprived and pissed off. Careful what you say…"

"I'm tired," Lauren whined. "Can't we just go to bed instead of arguing?"

The others just smiled at their childlike friend, knowing she was right and headed for their rooms.

Joe looked at Lauren. "Right, one single bed; you take it. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No Joseph, you will not be sleeping on the floor-"

"Well nor will you be."

Lauren paused. "If that's the case, then we'll be sharing the bed."

"Are you sure? I'll happily-"

"This is not open for discussion."

They got to the room and he opened the door.

"Remind me to tell Julia never, ever to use this bus company again. First we can't shit on the buses, now we have to sleep in a motel while Charlene, Mark and the others have their own bus!"

Lauren smiled; she placed her bag on top of the drawers. "Is it alright if I use the bathroom first?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead Lo."

"Thanks." She grabbed herself a long shirt and sweats and disappeared into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, she emerged fresh faced. Joe was sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless and in his own pair of sweats.

"Oh, hey Lo. It's about time!"

"I was only in there for about 5 minutes!"

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, 5 minutes too long!"

Lauren shoved his shoulder. "How do you wanna do this?" She gestured to the bed.

"Well, we could sleep on our sides. You won't take up much room anyway. You're tiny."

"Ugh, and your hightist."

"Lauren, there is no such thing."

She stuck her tongue out. "Can I not sleep by the wall? Knowing me, I'll roll over and bash into it."

"Fine Lauren; because your special and I like you, you can sleep on the edge."

She batted her eyelashes. Joe laid back and shuffled towards the wall. He patted the bed next to him.

"Let me turn out the light."

Lauren flicked the switch and clambered in next to him. Her back towards his chest.

"Night Lo."

"Night Walks."

The pair had been laying in silence when Laurens' phone buzzed.

_Instant message: Julia. To Lauren and Jaime._

_Julia: Hey guys. How is everything? X_

_Jaime: Jules, it's 2 in the morning. That's silly o'clock. Go away. All is fine. I'm sharing a bed and it's toasty for once. Lo? X_

_Lauren: Well, all is toasty here too; but at least you're sharing a bed with someone your in a relationship Jaime! What happens if I do something stupid in my sleep?!_

"Lauren, stop the buzzing." Joe mumbled.

The phone vibrated again.

_Julia: Dylan is so sweet… Joe will be asleep too. So neither of you will know x_

_Jaime: What Jules said. I'm going. I've got business to attend to x_

_Lauren: But what happens if he isn't asleep? Jaime, that's disgusting. You don't tell people these things!_

_Julia: Oh dear. Lauren, stop worrying! Goodnight, night Jaime x_

_Jaime: Ah! I didn't mean it like that I meant sleep! I'm not trying to do what Meredith and Brian do! Night Jules, night Lo x_

_Lauren: That's what they all say…_

Lauren placed the phone on the cabinet.

"Thank God for that. I was about to take that phone and shove it somewhere you couldn't reach."

"Just because you have no friends Walker."

"I have friends. Dylan, Joey, Brian, Darren, JoMo… Need I go on?"

"Be quiet and go to sleep."

"Yes Mother."

Lauren poked him in the eye.

"You wait. I'll get you back for that Lopez!"

"Mhm, I'll just go all ninja on your ass." Lauren rolled over, trying to lie on her back. She rolled over to far and nearly toppled out of the bed. Joe grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Please don't fall out of the bed and smash your face on the cabinet. Julia would kill me."

Lauren couldn't say anything. She was pressed right into Joe Walkers' bare chest. Every fan-girls dream.

"Yes dad."

He laughed. "G'night."

The room was in silence. Lauren started to feel her eyelids droop. This week was going to be a long one, draining most of their energy.

"Lo?" Joe leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you Lauren."

Lauren sighed and lifted her head slightly. " I love you too Joseph. I have done for years." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and snuggled further into his chest.


End file.
